


I'm Your Secret Lover, Mayhem

by bamkizbee



Category: Allstate Insurance "Mayhem" Commercials
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkizbee/pseuds/bamkizbee
Summary: Because Mayhem is hot. Do you like those commercials as much as I do?





	I'm Your Secret Lover, Mayhem

I’m your secret lover, showing up at your door while you’re making chicken tetrazzini. I flash you my devilish smile. Surprise. It’s not the UPS guy.

Lucky for me, you’re home alone and ready for a quickie.

I grab the coffee out of your hands, not caring that it splatters on your top because I’m going to get you out of that soon. I toss the cup to the floor where it shatters and I wait for you to smile and invite me in. You’re ready to be ravaged.

I rip my jacket off and push you against the kitchen counter, taking your face in my hands and kissing it passionately.

You reach for a knife and cut my tie off; no one has time to undo knots. I take the knife from your hands and throw it towards the sink. It misses and punctures the box of wine which spills red liquid onto the floor around your bare feet.

I pull your shirt off and lead you towards the living room. You leave red footprints on the carpet until I pick you up and rest you on the edge of the couch where I can reach between your legs, put my hand in your pants and start making you feel really good.

You pull the buttons off my white shirt, revealing a bandaid and scrapes on my chest. Your touch is tender at first as it brushes over my skin, but I can handle a few more scratches. Dig in.

I can’t get enough of you and push myself close, knocking you over the edge of the couch. I dive on top of you, kicking the lamp over but landing with my face between your breasts. I moan and then stand to remove the rest of my clothes, your clothes, tossing them around the room, not caring about the porcelain figurines and picture frames they knock over.

I climb back on top of you and you moan. My mouth and fingers can’t get enough.

Dinner burns on the stove. Smoke fills the kitchen. The fire alarm goes off as you scream.

Who wants to be protected from Mayhem, like me?


End file.
